Numbers - 6
The Teletubbies love playing Boo! Some children learn about the number six. Afterwards, Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Laa-Laaget their knees dirty and have fun getting them clean until Pocomes in all dirty. Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Laa-Laa try to wash her, but she doesn't want to and runs around until Po gets her tubby sponge to wash herself when the others wash her. She is all clean and everyone is all clean too until the Magic Windmill stops spinning (offscreen) and it is time for Tubby Bye Bye. Featuring: The Children of Duncombe School, London Plot (Version 2) Inside the Home Hill, the Teletubbies were having Tubby Toast, but there's no toast for Laa Laa after she pushed a button. So Laa Laa pushes a button again, and Laa Laa still doesn't have toast. Laa Laa tries again one more time. But there's still toast for Laa Laa. Laa Laa was very sad, and she sings about Tubby Toast very sadly. So Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Po decided to share their toast with Laa Laa. And Laa Laa has six toast on her plate. And Laa Laa was happy again. Then the Magic Windmill starts spinning and the Teletubbies run off to watch some children learn about the number six before the Sun baby giggles for Tubby Bye Bye. Featuring: The Children of Duncombe School, London Plot (US Version) Laa Laa was laying down on the grassy hill, and then the voice trumpet rises up and gives Laa Laa a funny message about "Twiddle Dump Twaddle Dump Twenty One". Then the Magic Windmill starts to spin and Laa Laa runs to get the other Teletubbies, and then the windmill spins again and the Teletubbies run off to watch some children learn about number six. Afterwards, Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Laa-Laa get their knees dirty and have fun getting them clean until Po comes in all dirty. Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Laa-Laa try to wash her, but she doesn't want to and runs around until Po gets her tubby sponge to wash herself when the others wash her. She is all clean and everyone is all clean too until the Magic Windmill spins, and the Teletubbies run off to watch The Magic House with the Singing Man singing in the bottom right window. After that, the sun giggles for Tubby Bye-Bye. Plot (US Version #2) Inside the Home Hill, the Teletubbies run inside the back entrance of the Home Hill as it's time for Tubby Toast. So Po pushes a button, and after the toast pops on their plates, and extra piece of Tubby Toast pops onto the table, and there's 5 tubby toast. Who's gonna eat the extra piece? The Teletubbies raise their hand up until it's too late. The Noo Noo tidies up the extra piece of Tubby Toast. Naughty Noo Noo. The Teletubbies chase the Noo Noo around the Home Hill. After that, The Magic Windmill starts spinning and the Teletubbies run outside and they watch some children lean about the number six. Then, the Magic Windmill starts spinning with the (magical event tune) and the Teletubbies arrive at the usual place, the camera didn't cut to the sun scene, instead it cuts to the Teletubbies looking around and they heard the ship's horn as the Teletubbies runs off to watch The Three Ships sail through teletubbyland. After that, the sun giggles and inside the Home Hill, the Teletubbies runs inside the back entrance with their favourite things as it's time for Tubby Toast. So Po psuhes a button after the Teletubbies put their favourite things around the Tubby Table. After the Teletubbies' toast pops on their plates, the Noo Noo arrives, and slurps very loudly. The Teletubbies told him to be quiet. But then, the Noo Noo tidies up Laa Laa's ball, and then he tidies up Dipsy's hat, and finally he tidies up Tinky Winky's bag, Naughty Noo Noo! The 4 Teletubbies tried chasing the Noo Noo, and suddenly, they just couldn't do it. But Po has an idea, she runs outside to find her scooter. The rest of the Teletubbies sit down at the table, and then Po rides her scooter inside the back entrance and starts chasing the Naughty Noo Noo even faster. Then, the Noo Noo untidies the bag back to Tinky Winky, and the Noo Noo untidies the hat back to Dipsy, then the Noo Noo untidies the ball back to Laa Laa. All the 3 Teletubbies are very happy. So they hug the Noo Noo before the sun giggles for Tubby Bye Bye. Trivia * Po was the boo shouter in both UK Versions. Laa Laa was the boo shouter in US Version. Dipsy was the boo shouter in US Version #2. * Laa Laa was the missing teletubby in both UK Versions. Tinky Winky was the missing Teletubby in US Version. Po was the missing teletubby in US Version #2. * The US Version has The Magic House with the Singing Man (Bottom Right Window) Sketch. * In the US Version, after The Magic House, the sun laughs instead of The Magic Windmill stop spinning for Tubby Bye-Bye. It also happened in UK Version of Wrapping and the US Version of Walking the Dog. * In the UK Version #2, Laa-Laa realized when the Tubby Toaster isn't working to make Tubby Toast for her three times, she says "Bibbly Cheese!"